Mark Parchezzi III
Mark Parchezzi III is an albino clone superseding Mark Purayah II. He is the secondary antagonist of Hitman: Blood Money. He appears as a target in the mission Amendment XXV. Background Early life Mark Parchezzi III is part of The Franchise like Mark Purayah II and is thought to be a leader figure of the organization. He is 47's nearest rival. Parchezzi is the best clone that the Franchise could produce, being described as "the most complete specimen" and "close to perfect", possessing super enhanced abilities similar or maybe superior to that of 47's but he is also a class 2 clone like Mark Purayah II and therefore dies after only 18 months of reaching maturity, it is revealed that Parchezzi is haunted by this fact and seeks to find a better cloning program in order to permanently supresss the aging process. His main goal was to wipe out the International Contract Agency and kill Agent 47 then acquire a sample of his blood, which holds the key to suppressing his rapid aging. He presumably killed an ambassador, shown in a newspaper. The killer was simply described as "albino", so it could have been Mark I or Mark II. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' As explained by Agent Smith during the mission briefing of Amendment XXV, Parchezzi's last assassination target, which he received from the director of The Franchise Alexander Leland Cayne, was Tom Stewart, the President of the United States. Cayne's plan was to place the acting Vice President and loyal Franchise operative Daniel Morris, in the presidency in order to advance their agenda. Agent Smith, knowing this, hired 47 to eliminate Parchezzi and Morris. This assassination attempt was thwarted by 47 when he killed Morris, and then went after Parchezzi himself. The two first confronted each other in the Oval Office, at which time Parchezzi tried to play on 47's humanity by pointing out the similarities between them. 47 was unmoved by this, however, and Parchezzi fled to the roof of the White House, where he was gunned down by his rival. Afterwards, Parchezzi was blamed for Morris' assassination. Appearance Physical appearance Parchezzi's physical appearance is that of a caucasian albino male. Because of his albinism he has no pigment in his hair or skin. Facially, Parchezzi does not resemble 47. Parchezzi has a furrowed brow, an exceedingly high hairline and sports his hair in a seemingly "Undercut" style. In Hitman: Absolution, his 'ICA File' states his height as 187 cm (6 ft 1½ in).Hitman Absolution - Agent 47 ICA File (1:06-1:08). Beyond that Parchezzi is a normal, healthy looking, physically fit human being. Abilities * Physical Enhancements: Mark Parchezzi III is the best clone that the Franchise could produce. He has been genetically engineered to have superior strength, speed and physical functions than that of Mr. 47. He is also hypersensitive, hyperactive, adaptive and highly determined and focused, similar to his predecessor Mark Purayah II. He is encoded with nearly every skill of Mr. 47 and therefore is his rival. ** Heightened Strength: His muscle stature and bone strength are greater than that of an normal man, which combined with rigorous training, makes his physical strength inhuman. ** Heightened Speed: His movement speed is inhuman. He was able to outrun Agent 47 and reach the roof of the White House much sooner than Agent 47, despite the fact that Agent 47 is inhumanly fast as well. ** Heightened Resilience: One of his most noteworthy traits that make him far superior to Mr. 47 are the resilience and durability of his physical constitution. He is barely fazed by attacks from small firearms or blunt force trauma. ** Heightened Metabolism: His metabolic healing is also inhuman, similarly to Mr. 47. ** Accelerated Aging: He was able to rapidly mature into an adult within a very short timespan. * Impersonation: His stealth skills are equal to or perhaps superior to that of 47. Despite his having albinism, the delicate nature of his assignments, the high-profile assassinations he's either completed or suspected of being involved in, the overall notoriety and reputation he's accrued as an assassin and the heightened level of paranoia of the country at the time he can still easily blend in his mission surroundings without attracting too much attention or suspicion. * Infiltration: '''Parchezzi displayed an expert ability to trespass into highly restricted areas without raising alarm. He was able to infiltrate the White House grounds, (perhaps one of the most secure places in the world), assume the identity of a staff member, conceal the body and scale the White House roof, all without incident, then confirming further access before proceeding into the Oval Office (an even more sensitive area of the White House) to get into position to carry out his assignment. * '''Martial Artist: '''Like 47, he excels in combat. He attacks much more aggressively than guards, and can easily gun down 47 in the open. Unlike other enemies, his weapon cannot be snatched by 47. However, he can still be held as a human shield. * '''Marksmanship: '''He is an extremely skilled marksman (though not on par with 47, who is a perfect marksman). Despite being armed with only a pistol, he is able to fire it with impeccable accuracy, even from afar. * '''Battle Tactics: '''He is an expert in battle tactics, having strategically planted RU-AP mines around the area. He also does not immediately attack 47 when confronted, choosing to verbally engage him instead. He also had an elaborate tactical backup plan. If confronted by 47 his intention was to lure 47 into a dangerous firefight on the White House rooftop, involving RU-AP Mines strategically placed for tactical advantage. * '''Vast Resources: He also has a vast amount of resources at his disposal, primarily due to the highly influential connections, inexhaustible wealth and arsenal of advanced technology and other essential resources provided by the Franchise. Weaknesses * Albinism: '''Being an albino, he suffers from medical problems associated with albinism. He has poor eyesight, and must wear specialized glasses at all times. His skin is also vulnerable to sunlight, and because of this, he does his missions at night. Additionally, his highly conspicuous appearance as an albino makes his assignments far more challenging. Several NPCs can be overheard talking about him. * '''Heightened Mortality: Despite his augmented / extraordinary physical powers, he does have one powerful limitation, his own mortality via accelerated aging, which will kill him by aging him to dust within a span of 18 months after reaching adulthood. * Obsession with Agent 47: He is obsessed with finding a way to physically become exactly like Agent 47, so as to greatly increase his lifespan and possibly become physically more powerful. Attire Parchezzi's style of dress appears to be a mockery of Agent 47, being a color reverse of 47's style. Parchezzi's clothing and accessories include: * White suit jacket * Black silk shirt * Black silk necktie * White dress slacks * White leather shoes with black soles * Round, wire-frame, red-tinted sunglasses * A gold collar clip * Black boxer briefs Gallery Parchezzi.jpg|Promotional Image of Mark Parchezzi III Promotion render for HBM.JPG|Concept render for Hitman: Blood Money. Ingame view of Mark P 3.jpg|Parchezzi III viewed via sniper scope. MarkParchezzi.JPG|Full body render of Parchezzi III. 59280527.jpg|Mark Parchezzi III as seen in the mission loading screen. albino_2.png|In-game image of Parchezzi III in the oval office. Parchezzi ICA file Hitman Absolution.PNG|In-game image from Hitman: Absolution of Mark Parchezzi III's ICA file. MarkParchezziDead.jpg|Apparently Parchezzi has black underwear. Trivia #He, like Agent 47, is a master of disguise, despite being an albino. #Unlike 47, who is an independent contractor who accepts contracts offered by the ICA on behalf of a paying client, Parchezzi is an assassin employed by the Franchise, who carries out operations on their behalf, and is actually a creation from their own cloning program. #A skilled marksman, Parchezzi's weapon of choice is a Colt 1911A1 custom pistol. He is one of only two enemies in the game who carries it, the other being Alexander Leland Cayne. #The opening cutscene to AMENDMENT XXV depicts Parchezzi already having assumed the identity of a janitor, demonstrating his preference for using disguises. #In certain lighting conditions blood vessels can be seen on Parchezzi's forehead and temples as well as stubble on the back of his head from a recent haircut. Also, upon closer examination Parchezzi does indeed have red irises. #Although "Mark" is a proper name it is also a term used when describing a series of models such as the term 'version'. Therefore, being the third model he is deemed 'Mark III'. #The name "Parchezzi" is also a slang word meaning "ripped off" or "copied", which is a possible reference to his origin as a clone or perhaps his goal to kill and replace 47. #Parchezzi's uninterrupted behavior during the mission consists of continuously patrolling the Oval Office, stopping only to make visual contact with Daniel Morris when he is on the other side of the window, and then resuming his patrol. #If the player gets near the window of the Oval Office where Parchezzi is posted he will recognize 47 and flee into the next the room, and resume normal behavior when the player leaves the vicinity. #It is possible to kill Parchezzi without meeting him by using an RU-AP mine. #It is also possible to kill Parchezzi right after the Oval Office cutscene by equipping an automatic weapon while in first person mode. #The body of the janitor that Parchezzi killed to obtain a disguise can be found in the bathroom near the Oval Office. This despite the fact that Parchezzi is depicted in the opening cutscene already in disguise just before entering the White House. If the body is found by the NPCs 47 will not be directly implicated, however the suspicion level of the guards may be impacted for the remainder of the mission. # His possible activities and exploits as an assassin are alluded to throughout the game, via cutscenes, in-gameplay NPC conversations and radio reports and post-mission newspaper articles. #Parchezzi is the most durable enemy in Blood Money, able to withstand 10-12 bullets to the torso from the Silverballers before dying. Almost all other characters in the game die after only 1 or 2 torso shots, with the only exceptions being Anthony Martinez, Maynard John, and to a lesser extent Alexander Leland Cayne. However, headshots kill Parchezzi instantly. #In one of the concept renders for Hitman: Blood Money when 47 and Parchezzi are aiming pistols at each other, instead of Parchezzi having a Custom 1911, he is shown with a Desert Eagle. This is also present in the trailers preceding the game release. #In newspaper, he is known as 'unknown person', thus his identity is still yet to be revealed to the public. #Despite being heavily featured in advertisements with his polarized suit, he is never seen in actual gameplay wearing it. The only exception is a brief cutscene after the first mission. #As he is technically only 1-2 years old at the time of his assassination he is one of the youngest targets in the entire series. #Parchezzi has the ability to shoot his Colt 1911A1 custom pistol in an almost fully-automatic fashion if 47 manages to get ahead of him during the chase out of the Oval Office. This usually results in instant death for the player, especially on higher difficulties, so it is advisable to stay behind him during this sequence. Additionally, if 47 approaches Parchezzi's position on the rooftop via the trellis nearby, Parchezzi will be prepared and fire his weapon at 47 and kill him almost instantly. References Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Albino Category:Characters Category:Clone